


[Podfic cover art] A Wish in the Dark (for a bulletproof heart)

by yue_ix



Series: Podfic related art [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: Art for the cover of [Podfic] A Wish in the Dark (for a bulletproof heart) as performed by Night_Inscriber.Made for Podfic Big Bang 2018.





	[Podfic cover art] A Wish in the Dark (for a bulletproof heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Podfic] A Wish in the Dark (for a bulletproof heart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238435) by [Night (Night_Inscriber)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night), [yueix (yue_ix)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yueix). 



First of all, like for all the Podfic Big Bangs I've done, I asked Night for a raw version of their podfic. Listening to the raw files is always a) fascinating, and b) a good way for me to distill a podficcer's unique voice; and these are the best inspiration for style and colour scheme. The subject matter is often dictated by the source fanfiction, even though I still have an extremely large selection of scenes and characters to choose from, but for style and colour and composition I always want to nail what makes my podficcer's performance distinctive to me.

In this case, the raw file Night gave me was? basically flawless?? Some people are really really good at first take and I drown in awe. That led me to go for a look was a lot more polished and "finished" than some of my usual fanart pieces. The story and PoV/voice was Bones-centric and choosing him as the core and only element felt natural.  
  
Night and I discussed what we wanted, and Night mentioned "prideful Bones holding a bruised heart" and we both agreed on HURT/COMFORT YASS. From there on, I made the first sketch. It very quickly dawned on me that no matter which angle, "holding an actual heart as a visual metaphor" was not going to work. They all seemed either silly or too gore. I made him clench his hand over his heart instead.  
  
  
  
However, it felt a little too much like Man-having-a-heart-attack stock photo. We tried using only one arm to grasp his chest. The question arose: Which arm??  
  
or   
  
Voting (Night and my wife XD ) came in and one arm was decided. Now I could move on to colours!  
  
I went with a palette very close to those promotional pictures from the first movie, because of the blue for Medical, dark blue with strong back lighting for Drama, and a spark of hope in a corner for optimal PINING. This podfic has gorgeous whump pining, guys, I had to use it. :3  
  
  
  
I kept on adding details and blood (too much blood!) and then realised I didn't know what to do for the obligatory text. This is especially problematic for long fanwork titles like this one. Moreover, keep in mind that while I was working on this Podfic Big Bang piece, I was also working with Annapods on [ Podfic Big Bang piece(s)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198316), and Annapods' mastery of composition just blows me out of the waters. I had to step up my game!  
  
Apparently, that meant adding strange lines...  
  
  
  
Night mentioned the bloodied chest was a bit Too Much, and I agreed. I was getting too deep into the whump, and it wouldn't represent the performance well, which was more PINING and love. To fix it, I played up Bones' facial expression and the flash of light in the corner (representing Hope) to maximise emotions.  
  
At about this time, I fell in art crush with an artist that used really strong contrasts and wonderful brushstrokes: [Jodee art](http://jodeeeart.tumblr.com). I lost a few hours staring at their works and reading all their tips. This influenced how I moved on with this cover. :)  
  
  
Several of his bloody injuries were turned into bruises instead. It allowed the drawing to still be very hurt/comfort but a bit less violent, imo. Hopefully it works for others, too.  
  
  
  
And here is the final piece!!  
  
I tried a lot of new things and like how they came together in the end.  
  
  
  
  
I hope you listen to the podfic and enjoy it as much as I have. I am super grateful to Night for agreeing to share their raw work with me, being super supportive during this whole collaboration, and offering excellent advice and comments. I would never have pushed this piece as far as I did without their help and support. Big heart.  



End file.
